


You're my lost brown kitten

by AltheaPhoenix (orphan_account)



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Bottom Eren Yeager, Bruises, Cat Ears, Cat Tail, Cat/Human Hybrids, Eren Is a Little Shit, Fluff and Angst, Happy Ending, Hurt, Kidnapping, Light Angst, M/M, Possessive Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), Scars, Small Eren, Smut, Top Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), Young Eren Yeager
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-10
Updated: 2019-04-12
Packaged: 2020-01-11 02:32:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,445
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18421011
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/AltheaPhoenix
Summary: Levi found Eren on the streets, lost, alone and beaten. He never wanted to, or even planned to keep the damn boy, but he somehow managed to worm his way into his heart. I mean, who the hell would keep a half cat half human anyway? But even with the charming brat lighting up Levi's life, he was ripped away from him too soon. Where did Eren come from and who wanted to take him back again? Ten years, it took ten years for Levi to have any sort of clue as to where the boy was. Problem was, he wasn't a boy anymore. Instead, he was a man who was seeking Levi out and get him to love him again.(Basically, Eren is half human half cat. Levi hates it but ends up loving the boy. When Eren disappears for ten years and suddenly comes back, Levi doesn't know what the heck to do. He's not a boy anymore :) )





	1. What the f**k is this

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys! For the beginning of this fic, there will be no sex between Eren and Levi or sexual implications. This is not an underage fic. Later on though, when Eren comes back after ten years, he's 18 and Levi is 28-29 years old, so it's legal. Also, I don't want my damn fic being flagged HA. I will update the tags later as I write more of the fic so you can all see how the updates are going.

**CHAPTER 1**

The pitter-patter against the window sill makes Levi’s scowl deepen. It’s days like this that he hated the most: work stacked high on his desk while the rain made the room dark and gloomy. The glow of his computer only seemed to make him look more frightening. Being an account only had one plus: the paycheck. Levi glanced up at the clock to look at the time. Seeing as it was past nine, he packed up for the day. He put the files away in a small drawer and shut off the computer. 

“Why are you still here? I told you to go home hours ago”, a deep voice came from the doorway. 

As Levi looked up, he narrowed his eyes. Erwin was leaning against the doorway with an amused look on his face. “Erwin, what have I said about coming into my office unannounced?”, He asked rhetorically, sweeping his eyes around the room, making sure Erwin didn't touch anything. His desk sat in the middle of the room, along with a single briefcase to his right. The rest of his room was white and plain, with a few stacks of paper littering the room. 

“I'm your boss, I can do as I please", Erwin said as he stood there and crossed his arms. 

Levi knew there was no arguing with the man at this point so he stood and cleaned up what little mess he had made. Everything was spotless, as usual. Levi felt satisfied and pushed his way past Erwin, leaving the room. 

Levi heard Erwin sigh as he shut the door. “Levi, I know that after Petra died you felt compelled to dedicate yourself to your work, but this is too much.” Grief and worry laced Erwin's words. 

Levi brought another scowl onto his face and he ignored Erwin, walking to the stairs. The other man caught up to Levi and walked with him to the parking lot. It had started raining even harder. Levi hid his face under his umbrella, groaning in frustration. 

"Come on Levi, there's a bar down the street. And it's Friday, come drink with me" Erwin said, trying to convince him. Levi just shook his head and sighed. "Some other time" was all he said as he unlocked his car. 

Erwin scoffed. “Some other time my ass”, he grumbled. He stood under the archway of the building and watched Levi leave. The late-night glow of the street lamp made his sharp features pop. It also made the lines over his brow visible as he watched the shorter man drive off in annoyance.

~*~

Levi relaxed slightly as he got in his car. He felt safe here, he didn't have to pretend in front of anyone. He turned off the radio, not quite in the mood for music. The rain just seemed to come down harder the longer Levi drove, making traffic almost unbearable. At a particularly long red light, he spotted a small cardboard box getting drenched in the rain. 

The words ‘Take me’ were almost unreadable, as the rain and had made the maker bleed through. 

‘Who in their right mind puts a box like that in the street?’, he thought to himself. As the light turned green and was almost his turn to go, Levi made a quick decision and got in the right turn lane. After he turned he parked his car and got out, briskly holding his umbrella over his head. 

When he turned the corner, he saw that the box was pooling water in the bottom of it. “What a waste of time”, he complained, arguing with himself. 

Looking further inside, Levi saw what looked like a brown and yellow rag. Confusion flashed across his face as he reached to grab the object. When he touched it, a sound mixed between a cry and a meow emitted from the ball. Levi was shocked to realize that the ball was alive. It was hard to tell with the downpour, but he soon saw that it was shivering violently. 

Levi bit his lip and groaned. He couldn't just leave it here, now could he. He would just have to give it to Hanji once he figured out what it was exactly. 

The only problem was, Levi couldn't carry the ball and the umbrella at the same time. Today was just an extraordinary day, wasn't it? He took a deep breath and dropped the umbrella. Water immediately soaked through his clothes all the way to his bones, making him shiver. He reached into the box and grabbed the ball. 

“God damn it!” Levi cursed and made a mad dash to the car. The rain refused to ease up and he got into his car completely soaked. He ran a shaky hand through his hair and placed the ball in the passenger seat. Now that he was situated he could examine the mass better. It was...human. Sort of. It was obviously wearing clothes if that's what you could call them, but there seemed to be fur sprouting from various places. Levi couldn't really tell because it was still curled up in a tight ball. 

He let out a lengthy sigh and started back up the car again, heading to his house. Levi didn't pay much attention to his passenger after that, too focused on not hitting anyone in the rain. He was so focused to the point where he didn't see a head slowly poke out from the seat. 

Levi parked and turned off the car. He rested his head on the wheel and growled in aggravation. His car was wet, and now he had to take care of some hairy monster. He turned his head to look at the passenger seat and yelped, jerking back. 

Staring back at him was a pair of emerald eyes, looking at him in wonder. The little ball turned out to be a little boy, with cute brown ears and a little tail flicking back and forth. His clothes were just an old torn up shirt that was much too big for him. He couldn't be more than five, Levi guessed. 

 

Levi was still staring when the little boy stood up and tried to get out of the car. He made a frustrated noise as he pushed on the car window, furrowing his brows. 

“Ooouuut!” he whined and pushed harder. 

Levi was broken out of his trance and got out of own side. When he opened the passenger door, the little boy's mouth fell into an ‘o’ shape as he fell into Levi’s arms. 

Once more, a scowl appeared on Levi’s face. ‘Filthy brat’ he thought as he quickly carried him inside and placed him the bathroom. The boy walked around in awe and climbed into the big bath letting out a tiny giggle. 

Levi ran his hands over his face. “What am I going to do with you” he murmured. He stood up and left the room, closing the door behind him. Whining was immediately heard from the other side and soft knocks emitted from the door. 

Levi ignored it and walked away, going to get changed. As he did thoughts ran through his head. How did the boy even get in that box? Why was he wearing huge clothes? Why was he a cat for crying out loud?! Placing a silk shirt over his head, Levi groaned. He couldn't wait to get rid of him. 

“Petra, help me” he whispered and held a picture of her in his hand. His composure broke, heartache shown through in his eyes. He ran a finger over her face before composing himself and placing it back on the dresser. Levi OCD spiked as he made a quick check around the bedroom, smoothing out the bed and dusting off his desk and drawers.

Walking back into the bathroom, he found the boy in the tub crying. He had curled back in on himself and was shaking. “Hey. Stop it” Levi commanded, completely insensitive to what he was feeling. The boy only cried harder. The word ‘home’ kept creeping out of his mouth and stung Levi right in the chest. 

“Hey,” he said again, a little softer this time. He walked over to the tub and sat down, unsure of what to do after that. He took a deep breath and carefully put his hand on the boys head, right in between the ears. 

His head shot up and the sobs stopped. The boy stayed there staring at the wall in confusion. Just when Levi was about to move, the boy's head turned around and bit down onto Levi’s finger. “Hey! Bitch!” Levi cried out in pain. He ripped his finger away and grabbed a towel to wrap around his finger, trying to ease the pain. “What the hell!” he yelled at the boy, his face in a deep scowl. 

The boy had cowered when Levi started yelling. He was covering his face with his hands, fresh tears starting to flow down his cheeks. “N-no no no. no hurt” he was pleading as tremors wracked through his body.

‘Hurt?’ Levi thought in confusion. Oh. Now Levi could see faint scars all over the boy’s exposed skin. His stern expression finally broke as he reached for the boy, picking him up. It was awkward at first, but Levi finally managed to cradle him in his arms. 

“No!” the boy cried louder and began to thrash. 

“Hey. I'm not going to hurt you stop it” Levi said softly as he could manage, holding back a growl. The boy stopped thrashing and looked at him, sniffling. Levi breathed a sigh of relief and brought him to the couch. He continued to cradle him in his arms as he tried to get the boy to sleep. 

His shoulders sagged when he heard soft snores coming from the boy. He glanced around the room, grimacing. Water and mud were everywhere across the floor, mostly gathered at the front door. Though there was some in the hall leading to his bedroom as well. 

Levi managed to shift the fucking brat and grab his phone from his pocket. He called Erwin as quickly as he good. 

“Erwin get your ass over here”

“What? Levi if this is about your uncle again, I said we could discuss it-”

“Shut up and just fucking drive!” Levi said into the phone and hung up with an exasperated sigh. Fifteen minutes. He only had to wait fifteen minutes. 

Levi waited anxiously for Erwin. His head snapped up the second he heard the front door open. He had forgotten Erwin had a key. 

“Levi, what is so important you have to bother me at eleven-”

What started as snickering turned into laughter. Erwin was covering his mouth and laughing in the doorway of the living room. “What have you gotten yourself into?” He asked and strolled over to the two of them. 

“Don't just stand there help me!” Levi hissed and gestured to his lap with his head. 

Erwin just shook his head and chuckled. “He seems to like you” he smirked. He still reached over anyway, gently taking the boy from Levi’s lap and looking over the furry boy in amazement. Levi stood up immediately and trudged to the kitchen, fixing himself a drink. He leaned against the counter as he did so. 

“You’re eighteen stop drinking every time you’re in a mood” Erwin scolded and joined him, the boy still fast asleep. “If petra’s parents gave me all this money, I'm going to use it as I please” He snapped and drained a shot of whiskey. “And I'm almost nineteen...” he mumbled when he turned his back. 

Levi left the kitchen, placing the shot glass in the sink, and heading up the stairs. He passed the second bathroom and the guest room, which both had grey carpets in them. Petras parents definitely went out of their way to make him and their dead daughter comfortable. 

When Levi went to his own room, Erwin followed him in confusion. “So, what am I supposed to do with Mr. sleepy over here?” He asks.

Levi shrugged and slipped into bed, not wanting to deal with this. He was so out of it he was still clothed. “I don't care what you do with him,” he said and turned off the bedside lamp, falling asleep.

Erwin scowled, glancing down at the thing in his arms. Letting Levi sleep in peace, he left the room, gently closing the door. 

~*~

“Hungry…”

“Hungry”

“Hungry!”

Levi jolted awake by the shouting that was coming from above him. He groaned and opened his eyes. “Get off” he hissed. Above him, the boy was frowning and shaking his shoulder. “Hungryyyy!” He continued to shake harder and even bounced up and down. 

Levi sat up, pushing the boy off him. “That bastard” he growled, referring to Erwin.

He got up with a huff and carried the boy in his arms. He poured him a bowl of cereal, making sure he sat at the table to eat it. Suddenly, the boy started chanting something different. 

“Lee-vi! Lee-vi! Lee-vi!”

Levi’s eyes widen and he turned around slowly. “What…?” he asked and leaned into him. “How do you know my name?” 

The boy just giggled and went back to his cereal. 

“I told him”

Levi jumped and turned around. He scowled once he saw who was there. Standing in the doorway was the one and only, Erwin. “It's like you don't know when to fuck off” Levi snapped. 

“Whoa watch the language, you have a little one to take care of,” Erwin said with a wink and went to the liquor cabinet. He took out a shot glass and poured a shot of rum inside. He smirked at Levi’s growl and downed the glass. He let out a satisfied sigh as he placed himself on the couch, making himself at home. 

“Don't ridicule me in my own house” Levi snapped. “And take off your god damn shoes” he mumbled as he washed the dishes. When that was done, he went to scrubbing the rest of the house from the dirt and water the night before.

~*~

Levi spent the rest of the day making sure the brat didn't destroy his house. By the time he wanted to sleep, he was exhausted. He tried countless times to lock the kid in the bathroom, but he had screamed so loud the neighbors almost called the police. He groaned softly and peeled off his shirt. God damn it, he had wanted to get some work done today. Tossing his dirty clothes into the hamper, Levi walked into his bathroom. Once he turned on the water, steam filled the room. After discarding his boxers, he stepped under the stream of water. 

His shoulders sunk as he rested his head on the side of the wall. Memories flashed through his head as the warm water dripped down his spine. Petra was always so kind to him, sickly sweet. Levi had grown used to her affection at some point, the constant pampering, and loving smiles. He had no idea why she fell for someone like him but she did. 

In the end, when Petra had a sudden brain tumor, Levi wasn't ready for how shitty he would feel. The woman had somehow managed to bring him out of his shell. Levi was as moody as ever once Petra died. He refused to leave the house and drowned himself in work. Erwin saved him in a way, forcing him to come out for a drink once in a while, even if he was underage. 

There was a loud sigh and the water turned off. Levi tried not to shiver at the temperature drop as he stepped out of the shower. He quickly wrapped a towel around his waist trying not to get water everywhere. The wet carpet was not fun to walk across. 

Levi took a second towel and put it over his hair, shaking back and forth. As he dried his hair, he padded through the small hall and into his bedroom. 

“Levi?” the little brat called from the bed. His tail swung back and forward, probably spreading hair all over the black satin pillows. 

Levi growled and grabbed the boy, putting him in his personal bathroom. He grabbed a spare blanket from the closet, threw it at the other and shut the door. “Go to sleep brat” he snarled again. He turned off the lights and ignored the constant whining coming from the door. A deep grimace was plastered onto his face as he shrunk into bed, trying to get a couple of hours of sleep. 

 

When Levi did finally sleep, it was around two in the morning. The damned bratty kid wouldn't stop crying no matter how many times Levi yelled at him. He had made up his mind he was giving the kid to Hanje today.


	2. Learning again

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As you read this chapter you'll see Eren talk a lot more. The reason I chose to make him talk very childish is because even though he is 8 he's been in captivity his whole life and is rarely spoken to, so his speech and vocabulary is very limited. It obviously starts to get better the longer he's around Levi.

Levi intended to keep to his word, picking up the phone to call Hanji. He was standing in the dining room, leaving on the kitchen table. Just as he was about to dial, a brown ball of fur flung himself at Levi's legs and wrapped his arms around them. 

Levi let out a frustrated noise. He forgot about the phone momentarily and tried to pull away. The brat was not having it. He let out a whine and held Levi tighter, burying his face there. Levi was getting peeved as he stuffed the phone back in his pocket. He didn't even know the brat's name, and he couldn't just keep calling him that. 

Leaning down, Levi peeling him off his legs. "Kid, what's your name?" Levi asked sternly, glaring. 

He just stared at him with those big green eyes. 

"Hey" Levi barked, getting more annoyed by the second. "Just tell me your god damn name brat" He crossed his arms, wanting an answer. 

"Eren!" 

Eren took off in the other direction and up the stairs, his little tail dragging behind him. 

Well, at least Levi had gotten a name now. 

"Eren stop running!" He called after him, stomping up the stairs. He found Eren peaking his head out from around Levi's bedroom corner. He gave Levi a small giggle, his ears twitching. 

"Eren..." he said warningly and took a step towards him. 

Eren squealed and dashed into Levi’s bedroom. 

"Hey!"

Levi stormed into his bedroom, only to find Eren wasn't there. He stood in confusion and turned in a circle, trying to find him. 

He was about to leave when he hurt shuffling under the bed. Letting out a sigh, Levi walked to his bed and gently lifted up the blankets so he could see the brat. There, he was chewing on the tip of tail nervously, scrunched up in a ball. 

"Levi's mad..." he whispered, his eyes looked so sad. 

Levi bit his lips nervously. He couldn't help but feel bad for the poor brat, so he sat on the floor cross-legged. 

"I'm not mad. But I will be if you don't come out from under the bed" he said to Eren, holding out his hand and narrowing his eyes. Eren was hesitant at first, but soon enough he let go of the tail from his mouth and crawled out from under the bed. 

Levi celebrated in his head, his first victory with the boy. 

He picked Eren up quickly and headed to the bathroom. "You're covered in slobber you _are not_ moving till you are clean" he grumbled and placed Eren in the tub. 

He turned onto the water so lukewarm steam poured out and fell onto Eren's head. 

The boy whined, scurrying away from the water. He pressed his back against the end of the tub and clutched himself, still clothed. "You need to get clean" Levi growled at him and pulled him back from the other side off the tub. He gently peeled off the shirt and boxers from Eren and placed them off the side. 

Levi stared at him for a long time. There were circular scars along his arms and legs, bruises lining his neck and even a couple burn marks over his chest and back. 

Levi shivered, remembering his uncle. Sure he had abused Levi, but it was never this bad. 

As a soft spot for the boy grew in his heart, Levi became more gentle. He whispered in Eren's ear, "it's okay. It's just a little water" Picking him up, Levi slowly placed him under the stream. 

Somehow, Levi managed to clean Eren's tail. He even cleaned all the burn marks. He noticed Eren flinched whenever he touched them, and it made something in Levi's heart twitch. 

After Eren's bath, he placed him in a fluffy white towel. Eren suddenly got a mischievous look on his face and threw off the towel. Using his little eight-year-old legs, he tore off from the bathroom and ran down the hall. 

Giggles echoed through the house as Eren ran around... naked. 

Levi groaned and stood up. The bathroom was a mess as he left, but he had to clean it up later. 

The giggles suddenly stopped. Levi trudged through the house, walking down the stairs. There was only so many places Eren could hide. 

Levi spent ten minutes looking from the damn kid until he saw something dash out from behind the cupboard. 

Smirking, Levi quickly turned around and hunched down. "I saw you" he whispered and glanced around again. 

Giggling was heard again, but this time it was near the kitchen. Levi dashed into the room and shut the sliding door. 

"Eren!" He called. "You can hide forever!" 

Levi heard the giggling one more time and knew exactly where he was. He dashed under the table and grabbed Eren's leg, pulling him out. 

Eren let out a squeal and tried to get away with a small scream. He was still laughing though, even as Levi picked him up by the armpits. Levi brought him to eyes level. He sighed and rolled his eyes at the brat. Eren suddenly reached out and put his small palms over Levi's cheeks. 

He pulled them back and forced Levi to smile, driving Eren into a flurry of giggles. Levi couldn't help but smile, the corners of his eyes crinkling as the corners of his lips turned up. 

Eren got a little excited and squished Levi's face. He pressed their foreheads together. Levi was momentarily shocked, almost dropping the naked boy. He opened his mouth to say something when he heard the front door open. 

He didn't have time to put Eren down as Erwin strode into the room. Levi suddenly put the naked boy down, realizing he was now being watched. His face reverted back to its normal state, a scowl. 

Erwin let out a sigh and sat down at the table. 

"I was going to check at you since you weren't at work. I thought the kid did something to you" he said with a chuckle and rested his chin on his hand. "You should really get some clothes on him." 

"Erwin. He's like, eight. Does it look like I have clothes to fit him?!" 

"Oh yes. And that's the other reason I came" 

Erwin pulled out a small bag that Levi had noticed before, too busy putting down Eren, who was sitting on the floor and playing with his tail. At least he was entertained. 

"These are clothes for him. A couple of pairs of boxers and shirts and pants." He said and handed the bag to Levi. 

"Wha-? I don't understand. Erwin when the fuck did you get him clothes?" Levi questioned, putting the bag on the table and crossing his arms. 

Erwin just winked and stood up. "Well it looks like you're doing just fine with the kid, so I'll leave you two alone," he said and crossed to the room to leave. "Say, Levi, the kid doesn't really talk much does he?" 

Erwin stared at Eren on the floor, cocking his head. 

"The kid has a name..." Levi mumbled and turned his back. He coughed and picked Eren up. "That's all you needed correct? Now you can go" 

~*~ 

The clothes had fit surprisingly well, Levi noted as he pulled the shirt over Eren's head. They were back in Levi's bedroom. 

Levi patted Eren's head and left him to his own devices, heading to the bathroom. He still needed to clean up, his eyes twitching at the sight. When he was done, he came back out to hear Eren say the longest sentence the boy has said. 

"Levi... I want to watch a movie. I haven’t seen one before..." he whispered and hung his head. He was sitting on the bed and hugged a single pillow to his chest. “I saw movies on the desk!”

Levi's first reaction was to yell at to get off the bed. His second was surprise. His third was to crawl into the bed with him and play a movie from the screen across from the bed. After finishing his mental debate, he grabbed a couple of blankets from the closet next to his bed and joined Eren on the bed. 

Eren grinned, immediately crawling into Levi's lap and resting his head on his chest. Levi tensed, gripping his knees and slowly reaching for the remote on the bedside table.

"I wanna watch a kid movie..." he whispered and looked up at Levi. 

Levi sighed and agreed. The only Disney movie he could find in Netflix was "The Little Mermaid", so he put it on. 

Eren looked so happy as it started, green eyes going even wider as he sat in Levi's lap. 

As the movie played, Levi slowly relaxed. At one point, he even started absentmindedly petting Eren's hair gently. 

When they were three fourths into the movie, Levi heard Eren soft snores fill the room. He felt a small smile creep up on his lips and tried not to wake Eren as he took him off his lap. 

Levi felt guilty that he had been making Eren sleep on the floor, so he got him a bunch of blankets and pillows, making a makeshift bed on the floor. 

After tucking Eren in, he went to sleep himself. 

~*~

Levi had to give Eren to Hanji. He had to. There was no way he could take care of this kid by himself. He had spent the next three days with Eren before deciding that. 

Sure… Eren was somewhat cute, but he was a lot to handle. Levi wasn't able to get any work done and had to constantly make sure Eren was fed and entertained. The one plus side of the whole situation was that Levi finally got some answers. 

Almost every night, with the exception of their movie night, Eren had woken Levi up with his screams. Last night, Eren kept babbling about it burning. 

“Stop it… it burns, stop it stop it stop it!”, he has said to himself as he rocked back and forth on the bed. Levi had tried to touch him, to try and stop some of the hysteria, but it only brought forth more screams from Eren. Then miraculously, in the morning Eren was completely fine. He ran around as a normal eight-year-old would. 

They currently sat in the sunroom together, Eren drawing on a big piece of paper while Levi sat on the couch. He hadn't gotten a wink of sleep last night. He had to give this brat to Hanji, he had to. Maybe she could take better care of him… maybe. 

Reaching for his phone from his pocket, Levi shut his eyes with a sigh. Dialing her number, he waited patiently. He didn't have to wait long though, hearing her voice almost immediately. 

“Levi! Its been forever why haven't you contacted me!?”

Levi glared and pulled the phone away from his ear. Damn Hanji. 

“Hanji I need-”

“Levi darling, you didn't even tell me about Eren! Erwin called me yesterday and told me you had a little kitten~” 

Levi rolled his eyes. Of course, Erwin had. “Hanji, please. I need you to come take care of the damn kid, I can't do it anymore” He responded. Erens head shot up from his drawing. He slowly turned his head to face Levi, not that Levi had noticed. 

“Levi, Levi, Levi. Are you sure you want this?” She asked Levi, her voice softening. 

“Yes. Just get over here” 

He hung up after that, dropping the phone next to him with another sigh. Eren had walked over to Levi at this point and was looking up at him. “Levi?... why did you say that?” he asked him, his bottom lip starting to tremble. 

“Hanji is just coming to visit you, that's all” he answered him quickly and patted his head awkwardly. “Just go back to drawing okay?” 

Eren slowly nodded, unsure of himself as he walked to the paper on the floor. After a while, he seemed to relax and kicked his feet around. Levi quickly got ready for Hanji, grabbing Erens only clothing and placing them in a bag he had grabbed from the hall closet. He also cleaned up his room, putting Erens blankets in the laundry.

Somehow, his house was starting to feel grayer again. He shrugged off the feeling and headed for the door, hearing the doorbell ring. 

“Levi!” Hanji sang and threw herself onto the shorter man. “Get. Off” Levi growled and pushed her out of the way. He led Hanji to the sunroom where Eren was just finishing his drawing. He ran up to Levi with a giddy look on his face. “Look, Levi! Look what I drew!” 

He handed Levi his drawing. It was of “The Little Mermaid”, with Ariel, Sebastian, and Flounder. Levi sighed and folded the paper, putting it his back pocket. “Listen Eren,” he said gently to the little boy. “Hanji is going to take you home with her. I have all your clothes okay? She’ll take care of you” 

Erens smiled dropped. He started to back away slowly, while Hanji approached him. “Look at those ears~!” She cooed and reached out to touch Eren. She managed to touch them, rubbing the fur up and down. Eren cried out, stumbling back further and tripped on the couch. “Oh, its okay~” Hanji cooed. “I’ll take care of you! I promise”

Hanji managed to grab Eren and held him in her arms. Eren was crying now, flailing as the strange person tried to take him away. 

“N- no! I don't w- wanna go!” He cried out and let out a small sob. 

Levi watched this all fold out with a frown. He crossed his arms and leaned up against the door frame, holding the door open for Hanji. “Listen Eren. Hanji isn't going to hurt you” he said to Eren and felt the frown sink in further. 

Eren was screaming now as Hanji dragged him out of the house. She had to hold him down, Eren thrashing his body around too much. It hurt Levi to look, so he turned away. Eren screamed even _louder_. Hanji had managed to get him outside before Eren broke down completely. 

“L- Levi! Levi! P- p- please!” Eren sobbed out and collapsed onto the sidewalk. Hanji was physically _dragging_ him at this point. Levi turned around last time to see sobs wracking Erens chest. His whole body shook as one hand was pulled by Hanji, probably scraping open Erens knees. 

“Eren…,” Levi said softly, face slowly starting to show worry. No. He couldn't take care of him remember? This was better… right? 

Eren locked eyes with him and screamed, reaching for him. His arms were stretched out as he cried out his name over and over again. Finally, Hanji had had enough. She brought out a small needle and managed to take Eren left hand, slipping it into his arm. 

The effects were immediate, Eren sobs slowly got quieter as his head drooped, Hanji caught him in her arms. “Time to go~” She whispered and headed for her car. 

Levi’s heart clenched and he turned away, holding his head in his head. Well, shit. He had no idea the kid was even going to react that badly. 

Later that night, as Levi was changing out of his clothes, Eren drawing fell out of his back pocket. He stared at it for a while before leaning down to pick it up. He headed for the mall wastebin in his room and hovered over it with the drawing. He debated with himself, clutching it in-between his finger. 

Finally, _finally_ , Levi backed away with the drawing still in his grasp. He slept with it that night, holding it loosely in his hand and tried to sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading this far! Feel free to leave constructive criticism, emphasis on CONSTRUCTIVE in the comments. I don't tolerate hate comments either, so please be respectful. 
> 
>  
> 
> I am looking for beta readers/editors if anyone wants to be one. Email me at:
> 
> killerrabbit015@gmail.com
> 
> if you're interested. If not, thanks for reading!


End file.
